Fate
by Talablueyes
Summary: Ray a fire bender, he becomes drafted into the fire nation army in charge of hunting down fire nation traitors, lol pretty much everyones ocsHe swore to stay loyal to the fire nation and get revenge for what traitors did to him, but when he becomes victim
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sorry to all that have been reading my stories I've never been able to finsih them..but i shall finish this one...it accured to me that most ocs are female firebenders well this story is about a male firebender and his hardshipswith the war cause darn it i feel bad for the fire nation soldiers. I have also got permission to use ocs from other people that Ray has interacted with and ..fell in love with. The original characters interact with him too..but not til he is older I do not own Avatar the last Airbender or their main characters and some of you know that I created Ray back in October so similarities between Aang's fire bender teacher and him (mostly they both have just white hair) are out of my control. Please email me if you want Ray in one of your oc's story.

um...i'll update my other story..about Blue, i've just been busy..

* * *

The moon shimmered on a lake near the small town. Its blue shade was like a sapphire in the dark blue sky covered with brightly shinning stars. A fire nation soldier walked up to the small town heading for the house apart from the others near the woods. He stepped into the house checking a near by room where a girl and boy slept on their beds. He smiled and walked over to the next room where he saw his wife. 

She had dark blue eyes and long white hair. She wore a blue kimono. As she saw her husband she smiled. "You are home, we missed you…and someone wants to meet you." She replied as she handed over a lump of cloth into his arms.

The fire nation soldier looked at the lump of cloth and pealed back its covering to reveal a baby boy. He gazed at this tiny infant. His boy slept in his arms; he had white hair like his mother's.

"Asho, so how do you like your son, Ray?" questioned his wife. "His brother named him Ray,"

Asho starred at the boy. Seeing that Ray was awakening he cradled him and lifted his child above his head. "Hi Ray, my name is Asho I am your father, and this son is your mother Cheza." He smiled looking into the bright golden yellow hazel eyes of his son.

Ray opened his mouth flinching and gave a loud sneeze. Fire singed Asho's tips of black hair. "Well, at least we know he is a firebender and a strong one too" He put his son back in his wife's hands. "I am relieved of duty for now so I can help raise our children." His wife smiled back at him.

Asho looked back at his children. Diana his oldest and Patsu were playing with Ray. Ray was now 4 years old and his brother and sister picked on him fairly roughly. "You two stop picking on your older brother,"

"Why dad come on he got to learn to be tough!" replied Diana with her dark blue eyes gazing up on her fathers.

"And you my young daughter, it is your responsibility to look after your younger brothers. You set an example for them." He reassured her placing his hands on her shoulders. "And you Patsu you set an example for your little brother as well." He helped Ray to his feet. "Be strong Ray; don't let them get to you. Now, I think it is time for you three to feed the animals. They are probably hungry right now."

"Okay, Dad…we will, sir!" he saluted his father with a big grin. Diana and Patsu ran up to the stable. Ray stayed behind with his father.

"Daddy, um, Mom said you leaving to do what?" Ray asked his father looking at him.

"I leaving but I will be back Ray, I be gone for a while but I will return," patted Ray's head. "I leaving for the good of the family, you see I am leaving to protect you and your brother and sister and your mother. Ray you don't know this but there is a war, and I fighting for my family," he grinned.

"War?...what is that?" pondered Ray.

"It is a time where people fight and disagree at such a large scale that they solve it through fighting. I don't want you to worry, or think this is right Ray, because it isn't but you see it is a time where protection is needed and I fight to protect my family." Replied Asho very stern and with a serious face looking at Ray.

"You are leaving…now?...You wanted us to feed the animals so you could slip away without saying goodbye" sighed Ray his eyes burning. "I don't want you to go! Please stay you can protect us here!"

"I have to go, Ray. So they don't come here, I want you to tell every one that I am leaving." He patted Ray on the head and left him standing there as he disappeared from view.

Ray ran up to the stable where his brother and sister were. "Diana, Patsu, Dad he left!" he stammered out of breathe.

"What?...where?" questioned Patsu holding up a sack of feed for the animals.

"To leave for the war!" heaved Ray.

"I thought so, he never liked saying good bye," sighed Diana finishing up the chores and walking with Ray and Patsu back home. "We better tell Mom"

"He has done this before?" asked Ray looking up to his older sister that was 3 years older then him.

"Yeah, he only came back to live with us because you were born Ray," she answered. "He follows this other soldier around….Ray! Where are you going?"

Ray ran towards the direction of the stable. He went into the stall of Dakota his father's trusted steed. Ray placed the harness and his father's saddle on the black wolf. Then with difficulty getting up on Dakota's back until Dakota picked up Ray and placed him on his back he raced off towards his father's direction Patsu and Diana just starred at Ray riding on Dakota amazed how Ray could say on it.

Ray raced through the small town. People gasped and rushed out of the way as Dakota rushed by. Ray saw his father with another Fire Nation solder.

Asho looked behind him to see Ray on top of Dakota. "Ray!" he gasped grabbing Dakota and getting Ray off. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted you to take Dakota with you," gasped Ray. "He is yours and he can protect you!"

Asho just held Ray close to him. "That was thoughtful of you, I'll take him," he replied taking Dakota's reins.

"Asho, I am-" began the other Fire Nation soldier.

"No, I should apologize you're wasting your time off to inform me of my duty," he sighed. "My son can be rebellious sometimes."

"I understand, already mine is starting to show rebellion," replied the soldier who walked up to Ray. "Don't worry I promise to keep your father safe. He is an old friend and I'll be joining him after my daughter is old enough to not need me every day and I see she is healthy."

"You will?" Ray managed to stutter.

"I promise," she said smiling.

"Evelien, thank you, but I can take care of myself," he pointed out.

"Asho, we aren't starting this again!" she replied placing her hips on her sides. "Need I remind you of?"

"Not in front of Ray!" shouted Asho embarrassed. "See you later Ray. Be proud of yourself and be brave."

Evelien and Asho walking with Dakota walked out of sight. Ray watched them the entire time then slowly walked back home passing faces of sorrow and sympathy.

Three months later Ray had a new sister. Enya Akira. Being the second Fire bender born in his family. Diana and Patsu were water benders taking after their mother's abilities. Enya had black hair after their father's and one amber and one blue eye. Ray eagerly awaited fro his father to return but he never came.

Every full moon he would take the wolves to a part of the forest where lunar flowers bloomed. He watched the wolves play especially the pups. He especially was found of one. The pup was dark grey with black tipped ears and tail. Ray named him Kiro and they were the best of friends Kiro was from Dakota's and Luna's, a beautiful white female wolf, last litter.

Years went by and not one visit from Asho since Enya's birth. Patsu and Diana would practice water bending with their mother leaving Ray alone to look after Enya. She proved to be a handful. Making messes and getting into trouble with the town merchants stealing and breaking objects and booths. When Ray would punish her by picking her up so she couldn't touch the ground she wouldn't wine or complain. She would just bite sometimes as hard as she could severing his skin.

"ENYA LET GO!" Ray shouted wincing in pain. She finally let go of his hand grinning devilishly showing what Ray saw as the fangs of his 5 year old sister. "You are 5 years old! You shouldn't be acting like a 2 year old!"

A voice giggled behind him. He turned to see a teenager laughing at him. Her dark brown hair barley reaching her shoulders. "I see somebody is getting some amusement out of this…"

"Oh, I am sorry but you and your sister are…" she replied. "Well it isn't funny that you are bleeding but it was just funny!" she giggled.

"Okay?" Ray walked past her holding on his sister's hand.

"Wait!" shouted the girl. "You are Ray right? You live at the house outside of town by the woods. You raise those wolves, right, with your family?"

"Yes, but I don't know who you are?" Ray replied.

"I'm Ava," she replied. "We just moved here. I am good with health herbs."

"That is nice," commented Ray. "We'll see you later,"

"Buh-bye Ava!" grinned Enya following her brother.

They walked out of the town to the stable were Ray got out Kiro. Letting Enya ride on him he lead them to the lake. It was good practice for Kiro to feel someone on his back. Kiro was too small for an adult to ride but Ray and Enya could ride him.

As they walked through the forest, suddenly a loud snap could be heard! Enya held tightly onto Kiro. Ray held on the lead rope expecting anything. Enya looked behind her to see a boy on Kiro's back smiling at her. "Ahhhh!" she screamed falling off of Kiro.

"Enya!" Ray gasped he looked at the boy. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know?" he replied with a puzzled look. Seeing Enya on the ground, "She fell…"

"Yes she fell because you scared her you twit!" snapped Ray, rushing to her side to help her up.

"Wow, its not my fault she got scared," he sighed.

Ray blinked twice to signal Kiro to rear up. With that the boy fell onto the ground. Kiro then pounced on the boy barring his fangs, growling at a low pitch.

"Okay, I am scared!" shouted the boy. "Get him off!"

Ray pulled back on Kiro's lead rope. The boy had shaggy brown hair. He got to his feet and sighed. "I am waiting,"

"For what?" stammered Ray.

"An apology," he sighed. "That wasn't very nice."

"Apology! You scared my sister!" shouted Ray.

"Yeah, big meanie head!" Enya stated sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, Okay!" shouted the boy raising his hands up. "We seem to have gotten on the wrong foot. My name is Tim!"

"This is Enya, and I am Ray." Ray looked at Tim with puzzlement. "What were you doing in a tree?"

"Um, to uh, hmm..." Tim looked down. "Good question. I don't know why I was in that tree?"

"Liar!" yelled Enya and bite Tim's hand gripping harder and harder snarling.

"Ow! Get her off!" yelped Tim in pain as blood trickled down his hand.

"Who?" asked Ray smirking trying to play Tim's game. Kiro grinned happily as well.

"Your sister!" screamed Tim as Enya bit harder into his skin.

"Enya, I think you should stop," sighed Ray. "You don't know where that hand has been." Enya let go and raced behind her brother. Tim scowled at Enya and didn't dare go past Ray or Kiro.

As the years went by Ray grew into a teenager. Getting into trouble by the townspeople with his sister and new mischievous friend, Tim. A scrawny boy always getting Ray in trouble but rarely getting him out. Ray's sister Enya was wild and free spirited her black hair grew longer as days went on. Their mother would call them Yin and Yang. Their eldest brother and sister would find jobs around town and sometimes sell the family's wolves. The Firion children lived peacefully or as peaceful as they could when they did not anger the townspeople but when Ray aged to 14 everything changed.

* * *

Please Review..sniffs Or i get lazy again and not finish it. I also like peoples opinions! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Thank you Eli, for reviewing...sorry this chapter is so short I'm busy with reports and drawing Ray. Yes I draw my characters and soon i hope i will be able to put links on my profile but that will be a while. Yes already i have had somebody ask me if Ray and Tim could be in their story and i gladly excepted. I love what you are doing and thanks for the questions and previews of them. You are great with keeping them in character and made me fall to the floor laughing (literally) I do not own avatar the last Airbender.

* * *

Ray laid by Kiro in the meadow by the lake, dozing off in the sun. Tim laid in a tree near the lakes edge above Ray.

"Girls, their grace, beauty," Tim smiled.

"Their strength that gave you that black eye?" laughed Ray.

"Hey! You have to be cautious of the thorns of a beautiful Rose," Tim stammered.

"Keyword cautious, girls just bring trouble," sighed Ray. "They nag; complain, they are just plain annoying,"

"Yeah and you won't think that when you fall in love," sneered Tim being over to see Ray, but Ray was upright and Kiro was snarling. Tim looked up to see a black cloud of smoke rising in the air coming from their village.

Without saying a word Ray dashed towards their village with Kiro by his side. Tears burning and his heart racing as he saw the fire on top of the buildings. Tim on the other hand was having difficulty getting down from the branch.

Ray ran past the burning houses racing to his. As he approached he saw fire nation troops surrounding his home. He ran up to one and beat on their back.

"Go away! Leave!" Ray cried, "How could you? Why?"

The man grabbed Ray's wrist and twisted it causing Ray to fall to his knees cringing in the short sharp pain. Kiro growled and attempted to attack the man but was stopped as ropes lassoed the wolf cub and soldiers restrained Kiro and proceeded to take him away.

"Kiro!" Ray screamed but yelped as th4e man twisted harder.

"You are of a young age, but not too young," the man examined Ray. "These eyes of yours….they must hate me right now,"

"I wonder why?" Ray growled and bit into the man's flesh.

"You little," the man kicked Ray's ribs making Ray loose his breath. "How dare you bite me, Zhao, a captain?"

Ray laying on his side trying to recover air became wide eyed to see his mother come into view horrified at what was happening. A tear streamed down his face as he tried to call to her but was too out of breath from Zhao's kick. He smiled he knew if Zhao saw his mother he would stop, and his mother would help him, protect him and get Kiro back.

His hope soon was shattered. His loving mother did not say a word and backed away slowly horrified. He reached for her with his left arm as he saw her run away. But as she ran an archer ended her life before his eyes. Zhao smiled and grabbed Ray by the neck.

"Your own mother left you to die, boy," he said. "I did you a favor, and if I am not mistaken your General Firion's son." Zhao tossed Ray aside. Ray didn't move nor speak.

"Men, today a victory for the Fire Nation," Zhao declared. "Traitors took this village as a refuge and with this destruction I am sure we eradicated those conniving rats," That is all Ray heard before everything grew dark.

Ray awoke in a tent. He looked around to see a young adult. "Ava?"

Ava looked at him and smiled. "Hey sleepy head, you finally awake. Enya is resting, has a scar on her left eye, I fear she might never see again,"

"She is alive?" Ray got up rubbing his forehead.

"Yeah, sorry Ray but Diana and Patsu well..." She grew silent. "Well Tim is alive and well…eyeing all the girls in town,"

"Town?" Where are we?" Ray asked.

"We are outside the Fire Nation Capital at a Fire Nation Recruit Camp, you have lessons..."

"For what?"

"Ray, they only reason why you are alive, you and both Tim is well, Zhao recruited you both to become a soldier," Ava sat by him. "I'm in the army as well…I'll train you and Tim, but remember I'm not a soft, little girl like I once was,"

"Kiro! Where's Kiro!" Ray sprung up.

"Settle down, He's in the corral," Ava reassured him. She handed him a loaf of bread. "You've been out for two days, thought you were hungry,"

Ray grabbed the loaf and began eating it slowly.

"The brat lives, "Zhao entered the tent. Ava saluted and bowed. "I am honored for you to be here,"

Ray wide eyed looked at Zhao. Zhao sneered in response, "Boy, are you afraid? Your eyes show me your fear, your body becomes immobilized by it. This emotion just like the others will be the result of your death. Only anger will make you stronger," Zhao laughed and exited the tent.

With these words Ray was determined to protect others from the fate his family had. He wanted to serve the Fire Nation his people to protect them from harm, most of all the resistance, deserters, and traitors to the Fire Nation.

Over the next three years Ray studied and trained to fight under Ava's shadow with Tim. She had strange methods of training the two boys teaching them the skills and pressure under battle as well, even if it might have cost them their lives. She trained them hard improving their fire bending. She would threaten them with her whip if they hesitated. Ray didn't advance in fire bending but soldier training and battle combat.

Ray and Tim soon were put into a combat unit that hunted down deserters of the Fire Nation. Ray did not feel sorrow when he took a life. No sadness, pain, or guilt. He was becoming a killer under Zhao's influence.

And it scared me…..

* * *

Please Review...(sniff) i'm begging you,...and..there is a mystery at the ending..somebody is writing this...is it a character you've already met? Or...somebody that will appear in the future? 


End file.
